


Most Wonderful

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [99]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy thinks about her friends and what the season means to her.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 3
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Most Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 20th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/189665595337/winter-solstice-cocktail-1-%C2%BD-ounces-orange-vodka-%C2%BD.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

#########

**Most Wonderful** by luvsanime02

########

“I think I drank too much last night,” Dorothy comments idly, shamelessly taking a sip of her cocktail. It’s orange flavored, but not overpoweringly so, and Dorothy’s savoring the drink.

Of course, she’s also savoring this one because she really did have too many drinks at the Christmas party last night, even by her standards. The fact that she didn’t wake up with a hangover this morning is proof that miracles exist. 

Her friend and roommate, Relena, laughs. “I think we all did,” she agrees. She’s not drinking a cocktail right now, but she did have a mimosa with breakfast, so Dorothy knows that Relena’s not going to judge her. Not that she would have, anyway.

“Especially Wufei,” Dorothy adds. Not that anyone else was less drunk, probably, but Wufei’s the easiest to tell when he gets properly trashed. The dancing is usually a big clue.

Frankly, Dorothy doesn’t understand why Wufei always gets so embarrassed the next day, either. He dances very well. Then again, it’s likely the lack of control that gets him flustered, not the dancing itself. Or, she hopes not.

“Duo was recording him last night,” Relena says, her tone rueful. “There’s probably a link uploaded already.”

Delighted at the idea of more embarrassing videos of her friends having fun while drunk, Dorothy checks her phone. Sure enough, she finds a new text from Duo. She makes sure to save the link. She’ll have to upload that to her cloud later.

“I love spending the holidays with friends,” Dorothy says, drinking the rest of her cocktail. She almost wants to get another, but no, it’d be better to give herself some time to recover.

“Best time of the year,” Relena agrees. She’s right, Dorothy muses. It really is.


End file.
